From Dark to Light
by Kittyjkat21
Summary: Just a series of oneshots involving the villains and heroines.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, wish I did lol. I just LOVE the villains! Except for Giovanni. He's OKAY, but not awesome. Oh…and I absolutely hate Ghetsis. He won't be in this. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I just don't like that guy. **

**Pairings: Archie/Maxie, Giovanni/Leaf, Cyrus/Dawn, Petrel/Lyra, Archie/May, Maxie/May. **

**Description: Just a bunch of oneshots. Don't know how many there'll be yet, but I plan to write several different ones on each and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly, but if you check the fifth chapter of ****_A Baboon and his Fairy,_**** you'll see why I don't update regularly if I can't keep my word.**

**Chapter 1: Dance in the Rain**

(Giovanni/Leaf)

"I'm seventeen now," Leaf remarked dryly, her cheek resting on delicate and dexterous fingers as she held the phone she in the hand that she wasn't supporting her face on. "By the time you get out of jail, it won't be sagitory rape, because then I'll be _twenty_. And besides; we won't have sex or anything."

"The last time I saw you, you would've been redder than Lake Rage's famous Gyrados. Why so bold now?" Giovanni remarked coolly. A smile pulled at Leaf's lips and she chuckled.

"I'm not eleven anymore. Plus, I went up against an entire army of your goons. No one can stay naïve forever. Why, do you miss it?"

"Perhaps a little," Giovanni replied reluctantly as his dark eyes slipped to the side. Leaf smirked. "How is my Persia," He inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"He's doing well and began eating more. He's gained most of his weight back. He misses you, though."

Giovanni nodded. "He is my most loyal."

"Yeah. He's happy that you're gonna' get out in two and a half years. I've even gotten him to play a bit."

"Good….very good. I can't thank you enough." Leaf nodded, smiling. Giovanni had changed so much since he went to jail six years ago and was actually gonna' get out on parole soon.

At first, Leaf had hated him, and with a passion; who would love a criminal mastermind who only cared about what he could gain in life? He'd hurt so many people and even more Pokémon. Why should Leaf care what happened to him? But then, she found his Persia pining in the woods, on the brink of death and refusing to eat. Unable to abandon the poor thing, Leaf took him in, nursing him back to health.

In doing so, Leaf began to slowly learn more about Giovanni than she'd ever known was there. How he grieved for a girl that he never had a chance to marry before she'd died of a terminal illness when they were merely teens. Giovanni had taken his rage and grief out on the world, blaming the doctors who wouldn't save his love. That blame moved to the government who wouldn't supply the funds for the treatments. Giovanni worked his way up to a gym leader, and with that power, formed Team Rocket; the rest is history.

"Even when I get out, I am so much older than you. Nearly in my forties. You have your entire life ahead of you."

"And so do you. You're not dead yet."

"I suppose that is true. At least externally."

"You know, Giovanni, you've had a lot of rainy days in your life and they won't stop any time soon. So don't you think it's time to put the umbrella down and dance?" Leaf turned her smoldering eyes on his.

"Time is up," Came the call before Giovanni could reply. Leaf smiled sadly, standing and walking away. Giovanni stared after her in thought.

_Only seventeen…_ He thought to himself. _Don't you think it's time to put the umbrella down and dance?_ Such meaning in those words… Weren't they the same that Juliana had said to him when he'd told her about his abusive father when they were fifteen? Giovanni chuckled softly to himself as he was led away to his cell. The icy walls slowly melted with each step.

Ironically, the next day it poured and the prisoners were all inside; except for one. Giovanni stepped out into the pouring precipitation and smiled. _Time to put the umbrella down and dance…_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of a better ending. Well, I hope you like this chapter, because I certainly do; even if I'm not the biggest fan of Giovanni. So when y'all find this, just review if you please. Ta~**


End file.
